Discovering the Truth
by mystery625
Summary: This is a story that i was thinking about in my steel band practice so i decided to write it down on a piece of paper and write it on here. Chapter 1 is up... should be about a chapter every 1-2 wks !
1. Strange Things Start Happening

Prologue:

_And it was then that after this moment everything will change. Once he finds out who I really am. Once he learns about all the lies that have been told to him, with every family secret finally being revealed- will he still want me?_

Chapter 1: Strange Things Start Happening

"MOTHER!" I yelled down the stairs.

"What now?" she yelled back up the stairs.

"Where the hell are my soccer cleats?"

" They should be in your bag in the laundry room."

UGH! Why does she always have to move my stuff? She knows I hate it when I can't find any of my things.

Today is the day I finally get to try-out for the varisty soccer team at my school, Red Diamond high and I DO NOT want to be late. Showing up late isn't good.

As I'm getting into my car to drive to my friend Serena's house, I get a message

_R u on ur way?_

_**Yes. Leavin now.**_

As I head out of my driveway and start heading to Serena's house I notice something strange about my eyesight. It started to blur.

_God Damnit. I better not need a new eye prescription._

_**Don't worry my dear, you won't, just take the glasses off, you will see a huge difference.**_

"What the hell!" I yelled to myself.

Even though I swore I heard a voice I listened to it, and man did it make a difference. I was wondering what was going on.

As I started to get closer to Serena's house I started hearing things, things that I shouldn't be able to hear for another 15 minutes. I started hearing Serena's voice talking to her mom.

"But Mom, you know how important this is to me !" Serena was complaining about the try-outs again.

_Uh-Oh I hope she can go. I need her there. She's my support for trying out for goalie. _


	2. The Arrival

Chapter Two: The Cut

As I'm driving to Serena's house I'm still wondering why the hell I heard her talking to her mom. I'm just hoping I don't have anything that will cost me my spot.

When I approach Serena's house I noticed her brother, Toby, my boyfriend, is sitting outside on the porch. I pull up in their driveway.

"Hey babe" I yell to him with a huge grin.

"Hi, Phoenix." He had a tone of despair in his voice.

**She can't know what's going on. She just can't find out. She'll be devasted if I tell her. I can't tell her. Not yet. I'll just wait. Put a smile on your damn face Tobes come on, she's your girl, your love, when the time is right you'll be able to say. **

_What the hell? Why can I hear him to? What can't he tell me though? All well I'm going to have to wait, I can't be like what do you need to tell me, be kind of weird._

"Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just Serena and Mom again." He walked over to me gave me one of his specialty hugs and a kiss. "Come on in so Serena knows you're here."

We walked into the house hand in hand.

"SERENA! PHONEIX IS HERE!"

_Mhm, what smells so good?_

"Coming!" I hear Serena bouncing her way down the spiral steps. "PHONEIX! You ready for today?"

"Of course I am. Let's get going so I can warm-up a little bit before everyone else arrives."

"Ok. Bye Mom, see ya Tobes."

"Bye, oh and good luck to both of you." Toby kissed his sister on the head and kissed me bye on the lips.

"Ok girls line up and I'll put you into groups." Coach called out to everyone once we all were there.

As Serena and I line up I see one of the most competitive girls from our school come over.

_She better not be here for soccer, everyone knows she's our field hockey star. Wait, didn't she graduate?_

"Ah, everyone, if you don't already know this is Lascia. She graduated last year and is here to help out our goalies who are trying out. Anyone here for goalie?"

I was too scared to raise my hand. I mean the most popular girl from last year, HERE to help US out. All well. I guess I should just do it. I mean no one else is.

"I'm trying for goalie this year coach."

"Phoenix, really? That means I'm going to need to find a new sweeper and left halfback." Coach said with a bit of disappointment. "Well, if that's what you want go with Lascia."

I started to walk over to Lascia when out of nowhere; I saw something catch my attention. I swore it was some kind of wolf. All well, I'm probably imagining things. I turn to go with Lascia.

"Ok, so I'm going to see how good your agility is first. As I toss you the ball you need to jump, dive, or punch it with your fist over the goal. Ready?"

I nodded.

Not even after 2 seconds and I was already on the ground blacked out. Not remembering what happened.


End file.
